


Moving On

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Moving on [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes anger can lead to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 2007.

Armored in his navy suit and carrying the tray of coffee like a shield, Ianto Jones let himself into the hub of Torchwood Three and walked down the stairs to the main level. All signs of the battle of the day prior were gone, some by his own hand but others by his co-workers. It felt odd, wrong; there should be visible scars on the walls—something, _anything_ to show what had happened, but then he didn’t show any visible changes either. To the world outside, he appeared as he always had: a middling tall, angularly handsome, slim young man whose neat as a pin demeanor encased him from the top of his neatly trimmed brown hair to the soles of his carefully shined loafers. It was only if you gazed into his eye that you saw the shadows of pain and loss hidden in the depths of crystalline blue.

Visibly steeling himself, he carried the tray to the central office, setting a mug next to the computer keyboard, then placing an envelope next to it, turning it so that the name centered on the plain white paper was visible. That task done, he turned and calmly walked back out to the hub, heading back upstairs to the reception desk to await what was to come.

One didn’t resign from Torchwood, though whether him doing so would be met by a memory wipe or something more was to be seen, and considering the deaths he had caused, he wasn’t sure which he would welcome more.

~*~

As usual Jack Harkness went directly to the central office once he woke up and was ready to face the new day, his tall, muscular body clothed in sturdy trousers with suspenders and a solid shirt that wouldn’t have raised an eyebrow in the 1940s. But from the moment he got there, nothing was usual any longer. He eyed the envelope with his name starkly written across it, finally picking it up and opening it to pull out the single sheet of paper. After reading the letter, he walked out, going to the reception area where, as he expected, he found Ianto.

"What is this?" He brandished the letter, dark hair still somewhat mussed from sleep and his blue eyes stormy in the handsome, chiseled face that drew men and women alike.

Ianto didn’t look away from the computer screen, his expression closed and unreadable. "I believe it’s quite clear; how would you care to proceed?"

"You’re not quitting." Jack ripped the letter in half for emphasis.

Now Ianto did look up at him, his expression still placid. "And why is that? I would imagine all of you would be glad to see me gone." The skin around his eyes tightened momentarily.

"You made a mistake—a huge one, admittedly, but still just a mistake. You are a member of Torchwood. That’s a lifetime commitment. And you’re a member of _my_ team." Jack glared.

"A lifetime commitment," the other man said slowly, pale blue eyes narrowing to thin slits. "Whose lifetime, Jack?"

"All of ours. Once a member of Torchwood, always a member of Torchwood."

"It didn’t seem so yesterday."

"I’ll say this again. That wasn’t your girlfriend any longer; that was a cyberman. Your girlfriend died a year ago when Torchwood One was overrun and destroyed."

Ianto opened his mouth to protest this but then shut it again and looked away, his expression crumbling. "And I brought her here, endangering everyone; tell me again why you want me to remain?"

"Because you care. Next to Gwen, you’re the most human of us. We need that."

"To get more innocent people killed?"

"To help save other innocent people."

"I didn’t realize that you cared about them."

"Why do you think I’m here then?" Jack shook his head. "Believe me, early twenty-first century Cardiff isn’t exactly the hot spot of time and space."

"I have no idea," Ianto commented. "Why _are_ you here?"

"Because I need to be. To help people."

Ianto was silent for a long moment, staring at Jack steadily the whole time. Finally, he nodded and turned back to the computer and his work.

Jack watched him for a time before shrugging and going to get a cup of coffee that by now he really needed.

~*~

The outside door opened, causing Ianto to blink at the bright sunshine before a tall figure blocked it out as he entered the reception area. "The girl?" he asked, half-rising when he saw that Jack was alone.

"Gone," Jack snapped, walking past him to reach behind a cabinet and pull out a bottle of scotch. A moment later, the cap was tossed aside, and Jack was taking a long swallow straight from the bottle.

"They took her?" As he spoke, Ianto reached for the bottle trying to pry it from Jack’s grip.

Jack shifted the bottle to his other hand, farther away from Ianto. "I gave her to them."

"You gave..." As he spoke, the shorter man reached for the bottle again.

"It was one little girl who wanted to go with them or the entire world. There was no choice." Jack gulped more of the scotch before deciding that the battle with Ianto was more trouble than it was worth and letting him get the bottle, and when he did, Ianto reached under the counter for a glass and poured it half full of the amber liquid.

"You had to make a choice, and you made it."

Jack laughed bitterly. "I don’t think anyone else sees it that way."

Ianto bent to retrieve the cap and re-sealed the bottle. "I didn’t say I agreed with it."

"I should have let them destroy the world? I think that kind of goes against what we’re trying to do."

"I didn’t say that either; I understand why you did it."

"So what the hell are you saying?" Jack snarled, his head jerking up as he glared at Ianto, who returned his gaze levelly.

"That you’ll sacrifice whomever is needed to complete Torchwood’s mission."

"Would you get over yourself! Not everything is about you and your damned girlfriend-turned-homicidal-robot!" Jack barked.

Ianto’s jaw clenched, and he took a step forward. "Don’t mention her again."

"Why not? So you can continue to wallow in self-pity? You tried to save your girlfriend, and you didn’t give a damn what it cost or who it hurt. You hid a fucking _body_ in our headquarters!"

"I loved her!" Ianto screamed. "Do you even understand the word?"

"You call it love to keep that thing alive?" Jack laughed in his face. "You have no idea what real love is!"

"And you do," was the sneering response.

"You can’t even begin to imagine. Maybe when you grow up..."

"To be like you? No thank you."

"Dream on! You couldn’t begin to be like me. You’re such an ass, whining about how hard you have it." Jack surged to his feet. "You have no idea what hard is!"

"And you’re fucking full of yourself! Mighty Captain Jack Harkness brooding his life away in the basement—when he isn’t out screwing anything with a hole."

"My life? You don’t know about my life! And what the hell would you know about screwing?" Jack scoffed.

"What the hell do you care what I know about either of them?"

Jack let out a frustrated growl, grabbed Ianto’s upper arms, and wrenched him closer, taking his mouth in a hard, violent kiss which the other man jerked away from, shoving at Jack with both hands.

"Yeah, like I said." Jack barked a laugh. "Enjoy your wallowing."

Eyes narrowing again, Ianto deliberately stepped back in and cupped a hand to Jack’s groin, squeezing it. "I can tell you are," he commented darkly.

"So you’re a cock tease too? You just keep getting better, don’t you?" Jack thrust his hips into Ianto’s grip, daring him to do something.

"And you’re loving every minute of it, directing all that anger at me." Ianto’s voice had dropped to a rough hiss as he tightened his grip on Jack’s crotch, massaging the hard flesh beneath the layers of fabric.

"Are you sure you’re not describing yourself?" Jack reached for him, cupping his palm over Ianto’s growing erection as they snarled at each other.

There was a flash of realization in the other man’s light eyes before fury clouded them again as he fumbled for Jack’s belt buckle with his free hand. "Perhaps I am, but at least I’ll admit it."

"Fuck you," Jack growled, yanking Ianto forward again to bite at his throat.

"You’d like that, wouldn’t you?" Ianto gasped, his whole body tensing as Jack marked him, but then he had Jack’s pants open and his hand inside them, palming the hard, hot length.

"So would you." Jack wrenched at Ianto’s belt, getting it open, quickly followed by his pants, and then he curled his fist around Ianto’s cock, stroking him hard and fast.

"Being fucked by you? Hardly." A low groan escaped before Ianto could stop it, and he quickened the pace of his hand on Jack’s erection.

Jack laughed, albeit somewhat breathlessly. "I haven’t had any complaints." He twisted his wrist as he jerked his hand along Ianto’s shaft, smirking while anger was still clear in his eyes.

"Not part of the services I provide." The last was gasped out as Ianto’s whole body jerked against Jack’s and he came, warm liquid pulsing down over Jack’s hand and his own flesh.

"Your loss!" Jack gritted out, thrusting into Ianto’s hand when he stilled, until he recovered enough to move again, tightening his grip almost cruelly while staring defiantly up at Jack.

"Oh fuck," Jack gasped, pushing harder into Ianto’s grip and shuddering as he came as well, Ianto’s grip gentling somewhat as he pulsed within his grasp, until he was finally still, both of them breathing heavily.

Jack straightened up, watching Ianto to see how he would react. Both men were still hanging out of their pants, but Jack didn’t so much ignore the fact as it didn’t even seem to register on his consciousness as something worth noticing.

Ianto stared at him, the anger slowly bleeding from his eyes, leaving confusion and a kind of shattered resignation before he swallowed harshly and drew himself up as he took a step back. Once out of Jack’s personal space, he reached in his pocket, drew out a handkerchief and carefully wiped off his wet hand before setting himself to rights, taking refuge in these small acts.

"I—ah—your drink," he finally offered after floundering for something to say, swooping on Jack’s neglected glass and offering it over while trying to fit himself back into the persona he’d worn since coming back to Cardiff, one that didn’t seem to fit as well any longer.

"Trying to get me drunk? Normally people do that before trying to have their way with someone." Jack took the glass and tossed back the contents before setting the empty tumbler on the desk.

"I’m sure they do." Ianto glanced toward the bottle and glass before stuffing his handkerchief back into his pocket.

Watching him, Jack raised his own hand to his mouth and slowly licked it clean, and Ianto’s eyes widened slightly before he cleared his throat. "I should—there’s a report I should finish."

"Yes, go hide behind reports. They’re much less messy and complicated than people." Jack tucked himself back into his pants and sat down, catching hold of the bottle as he did, while Ianto determinedly stared at the computer screen though he wasn’t typing anything.

Jack shook his head slightly, watching the other man as he slowly worked his way through the scotch, determined to outwait him, and finally Ianto broke, frowning as he looked over at Jack.

"Is there something you need, sir?"

Jack gazed at him contemplatively. "I think maybe there is," he finally replied.

"And that would be?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jack asked, his familiar grin appearing.

"Do you?" Ianto shot back, watching him unflinchingly.

Jack set the bottle down and straightened in his chair, staring back. "You."

"I’m assuming you mean in the carnal sense."

"I think that just became very obvious."

"Yes, I gathered that."

"I didn’t notice you running the other way," Jack challenged, causing a flush to color Ianto’s pale cheeks.

"Obviously," he answered, not denying the fact.

"So?"

"Are you suggesting we engage in a less confrontational situation?"

"I think it would be even better in a bed and without all the clothes."

"It doesn’t bother you that I threatened to kill you not ten days ago?"

Jack shrugged. "Lots of people have threatened that. Besides, you can’t."

"Can’t kill you?" Ianto asked, his eyebrows winging upward. "So sure, are you?"

"Yes," Jack replied simply, not about to go into the details. There was also the small issue that he didn’t know them all himself.

"It must be wonderful to be that sure of something."

"You’d think so, wouldn’t you?" Jack’s smile held more than a hint of darkness.

"So tell me, sir," the word had an ironic ring, "why isn’t that so?"

Jack smiled again, a frightening expression. "You’ve lost one person. Try to imagine what it would be like to know that you’ll lose everyone you know. Lovers, friends, enemies, you’ll outlive them all. Except maybe one," he added in an almost inaudible murmur.

"Then I would suppose you should try to hold on to that one person."

"Not an option. And since I’m not going to live my life alone, I take what I can for as long it’s available."

Ianto gazed at his keyboard, then up at the monitor before nodding. "A very good plan, considering your situation."

"My plans always are." Jack’s grin reached his eyes that time.

"I seem to recall several times that wasn’t the case." Despite his attempts to remain aloof and angry, Ianto smiled slightly.

"I don’t remember anything of the kind," Jack replied.

"There was that time with the supposed artifact in that pub..."

"Which we all agreed never to mention again!"

"Did we? Oh, so sorry."

Jack laughed. "You’re a very unusual man, Ianto."

"Which would explain why I work for Torchwood."

Jack chuckled appreciatively. "You never answered my question."

"You don’t want to be alone tonight," Ianto finally stated.

"No. No, I don’t." Jack didn’t want to remember Estelle or the little girl who somewhere, somewhen, was killing someone else’s Estelle.

Ianto was silent, then nodded. "I just need to close up here. Where would you prefer?"

"Well, I pretty much live here, so unless you want to stay, I think it’ll have to be your place."

"No, not here." Even as he spoke, Ianto was closing down his terminal, fingers flashing over the keyboard as he locked and secured the contents.

"It would be best without interruptions," Jack agreed, watching him straighten up his desk until he was satisfied with its condition.

"Well, then."

Jack stood up, eyes still intent on Ianto. "After you."

The other man nodded at that and walked around the desk toward the main door, glancing back over his shoulder to see if Jack was following.

"Right behind you," Jack said cheerfully. "And may I say that it’s a very fine view."

Ianto chuckled quietly at that. "Sexual harassment, sir."

"Not if it’s two-sided," Jack retorted.

"For that to be the case, you’d have to be in front of me."

"You can put it on account. Or admire my front instead."

"I believe you have enough people to do that already."

"A man can never get too much admiration."

"Careful, it’ll go to your head."

"One of them anyway."

"There’s a shock." Ianto waited until Jack was out the door, then locked it behind them. "And I take it we’re in my car?"

Jack nodded. "You know the way to your own home best."

"Plus there’s the fact that you don’t have a car other than the official one."

"That too," Jack chuckled. "I’m sure I can keep myself occupied for the drive."

"Somehow I gathered that fact, though it’s not far."

"Good." Jack’s expression was suddenly very hungry.

After pulling his keys from his pocket, Ianto unlocked the doors with the remote and slid into the driver’s seat, buckling himself in and starting the engine while Jack settled in beside him. Casting a sidelong glance at the other man, he backed out of his parking place and headed out of the lot.

Jack turned his head to watch Ianto, smiling as he reached over and cupped his palm over the other man’s groin.

"Trying to distract the driver?"

"Trying to inspire the driver to floor it."

"And drive us into the River Taff?"

"No, my plans for tonight don’t involve you drowning." Jack stroked him lightly.

"Yes, I gathered that," Ianto said dryly though his hands had tightened on the wheel.

"So drive faster," Jack suggested. "I can’t wait to taste more of you."

"Been hanging around with the Weevil too long, have you?"

"Not quite what I had in mind," Jack chuckled. "I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy my version a lot more."

"More than being someone’s dinner—most definitely."

"I’ve already eaten, thanks," Jack replied, his fingers sliding between Ianto’s legs to stroke his balls, drawing a throaty groan from his throat.

"And you’re looking for an after-dinner drink?"

"It’s the perfect perk me up."

Ianto glanced at him from the corner of his eye, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I believe the wind blowing would do that as well."

"Naww... there has to be some sort of body involved." Jack grinned.

The smile threatened to grow at that. "That’s good to know, sir."

Jack cocked his head to one side, regarding Ianto curiously. "I do have a name, you know."

"Obviously."

"Maybe you’d like to try using it?"

"I believe I have in the past."

"And now? Or do you have a kink about calling your partner ‘sir’?"

"Would you rather I called you ‘miss’?"

"What exactly is wrong with ‘Jack’?" Jack slid his hand back up over the growing bulge at Ianto’s groin.

"Nothing at all," Ianto gasped before glancing at Jack again. "Sir."

"You are a very stubborn man."

"As are you."

"So we’ll see who wins." Jack suddenly leaned over and mouthed Ianto’s erection through his pants.

"Bloody hell," Ianto gasped, pressing down on the accelerator as he arched up into the warm pressure on his crotch, and Jack hummed softly, his fingers busy unfastening the pants as he continued to tease Ianto.

"You do realize that we’re almost there?" he gasped.

"I was just enjoying the appetizer." Jack sat back up, licking his lips.

"Back to the food analogies—I’m beginning to wonder if I should order some take-away."

"Only if you want to give the delivery boy an eyeful."

"Why do I have the feeling you’d enjoy that?" As he spoke, Ianto set himself to rights and zipped up his trousers before turning off the car.

"I’m easy," Jack laughed. "And I’m not afraid of an audience."

"You’re forcing me to mention that artifact in that pub again, sir," Ianto said as he climbed out of the car, waiting for Jack to follow. It took a moment for Jack to get out of the car, and he was laughing when he did.

"And you’re forcing me to get creative in finding ways to make you stop talking."

Ianto slipped his keys into his pocket as they walked up to the building and he opened the outer door. "Oh really?"

Jack pressed up against him as they stepped inside, his hand sliding around Ianto’s hip to cup his cock again. "Do you think I can’t?"

"I’m sure you can do anything you put your mind to, sir—good evening, Mrs. Pearson." Ianto nodded to a middle-aged neighbor walking toward them, her eyes wide as she stared at them.

"Pleased to meet you, ma’am," Jack said with a charming smile, not moving his hand from its position on Ianto’s obvious erection.

"Yes, um, it’s lovely to meet you too, Ianto’s friend," she stammered, passing them by and almost tripping over her own feet as she stared back at them.

"Your neighbors seem very pleasant." Jack shifted his fingers, lightly kneading.

Ianto took a deep breath before answering though he managed to keep walking. "Yes, they seem to think the same of you."

"I’m a nice guy," Jack murmured against Ianto’s ear, nipping at the soft lobe.

"I have a dictionary, and I don’t recall the definition being anything of the sort."

"I always get that mixed up with rake."

"A—ahh—very easy mistake to make." They reached the stairs and started up, keeping in step.

"I’m very good at being a rake."

Ianto chuckled at that. "I’ve noticed that, sir, as has most of Cardiff."

"Ah, but you don’t _know_ yet. And do you prefer to top or bottom?"

"I’ve been known to enjoy both; after all isn’t flexibility an imperative for our line of work?" They reached a door, and Ianto reached for his keys again, fumbling them slightly as he slid one into the lock.

"All right then, which would you rather first?" Jack murmured, unfastening Ianto’s pants to slip his hand inside and stroke him.

"Bottom," Ianto gasped, getting the door open and stumbling inside, not bothering to turn on any lights, with Jack still plastered against his back, shoving his pants down over his hips and pressing against him.

"Bedroom," Jack rasped. "And lube."

A jerky nod greeted this order as Ianto stepped forward again, groaning as Jack rubbed up against him. "This way," he gasped, leading the way to the single bedroom.

"I’m right behind you." Jack thrust his still clothed pelvis against Ianto’s ass in punctuation.

"As if I could miss that." They reached the bed, and Ianto grabbed hold of the headboard to steady himself.

"I didn’t really think so." Jack caught hold of Ianto’s hips and rocked up against him, pressing closer, causing him to gasp for breath before fumbling in the bedside table and handing a tube of gel back to Jack.

"Unless you don’t care about buttons all over the room, get your shirt and tie off," Jack rasped, rapidly shedding his own clothes.

Ianto nodded again, pulling off his jacket and tossing it toward a corner chair before working on his tie and shirt, giving them the same treatment even as he stepped out of his shoes and pants.

Jack paused to admire the sight, exhaling a slow breath of appreciation. "You should always be naked."

"That would make greeting the public difficult." Ianto half-turned and pressed his lips together as he sucked in a breath.

"It would do wonders for my mood," Jack half chuckled, lowering his head so he could lay a line of biting kisses along Ianto’s shoulder.

"Drafts might prove—oh there—daunting as well."

"As your employer it would be my responsibility to keep you warm and healthy." Jack curled a fist around Ianto’s erection, not stroking for the moment but simply holding him in the warm grip.

"And you take your job very seriously."

"Oh, absolutely," Jack breathed, slowly beginning to move his hand while nibbling down Ianto’s spine.

After shifting to rest one knee on the bed and bracing himself against the headboard, Ianto sighed, his back arching as Jack moved ever lower.

"Mmm, I was right. You taste as good as I thought." An instant after Jack spoke, his tongue flicked across the tight ring of muscle.

"Oh fuck," Ianto gasped, his fingers whitening as he gripped the dark oak bars, at the same time spreading his legs wider and lowering his head. Jack only chuckled, seemingly intent on driving Ianto mad with pleasure as his tongue explored the crevice between his cheeks, tasting, teasing, and slowly relaxing the muscle. Ianto moaned, writhing under Jack’s assault, and he pressed back against the warm, wet pressure. "Jack, please," he begged.

"Oh, I will," Jack promised, reaching for the tube that he’d dropped on the bed and coating the fingers of one hand while biting at a firm cheek. When Ianto shuddered, Jack chuckled throatily and slowly pressed the tip of one finger into him, stopping as soon as it breeched the tight ring.

"Is there any particular reason you’re stopping?" Ianto growled, clenching his muscles down around the slim intruder.

"I wouldn’t want to rush you," Jack half-laughed, pushing a little deeper inside him while Ianto’s body jerked both with need and laughter. "Oh hell, you feel good," Jack breathed, rubbing his cock against a thigh.

"So d’you," Ianto rasped, pressing back to take more of Jack’s finger into him. "Though I’m sure you know that."

"It’s not something I ever mind hearing." Jack added a second finger, slowly stroking in and out while teasing Ianto’s balls with feather-light touches from his other hand, causing his muscles to tighten again as he let out a deep moan. Jack groaned and pulled his hand free to stroke more of the slick gel onto his erection, and then he was pushing forward, pressing into Ianto.

"Fuck, hold on," Ianto gasped as he was pushed forward against the headboard.

"You were the one wanting me to get on with it just a moment ago," Jack pointed out even as he stilled to give Ianto a chance to grow accustomed to him.

"And I’m sure I’ll be wanting you to move again in another moment," Ianto retorted, his voice still tight.

"And I’ll be more than happy to accommodate you." Jack slowly stroked Ianto’s flagging erection, drawing him back to full arousal.

"Somehow I gathered that would be the case." There was a hint of laughter in Ianto’s voice as he gave an experimental roll of his hips.

"Ahh." Jack gasped, his fingers briefly tightening. "I take it I can move now?" He rocked forward and back the tiniest amount.

Ianto nodded, relaxing as he took a deep breath and rocked back into the solid cradle of Jack’s hips. "That would be good."

Jack’s hand skimmed up Ianto’s body, pausing to tweak a rigid nipple, and the other man gasped as his whole body spasmed. "Very, very good."

"I try." Jack leaned closer, gently biting the tendon along Ianto’s neck as he pushed harder, finally burying himself to the root.

"Only try?" Ianto rasped.

"Well, I wouldn’t want to get too self-satisfied and not do my best," Jack all but purred, slowly drawing back until only the very tip of him remained inside Ianto, which the other man put up with for only seconds before he was moving backwards, claiming all of Jack inside him again.

"Why the hell didn’t we do this before?" Jack gasped, fisting Ianto’s cock and stroking in counterpoint to his thrusts.

"I’d really rather not go into that right now if you don’t mind."

Jack nodded jerkily, speeding his rhythm to prevent either of them from thinking.

"Good..." Ianto hissed, meeting him with every stroke, his whole body tightening at the unrelenting pace.

"Incredible," Jack corrected. Even he was surprised at how well they moved together, how good it was between them.

Ianto nodded and suddenly straightened up, changing the angle of Jack’s thrusts and drawing gasps from both of them at the sudden change of position.

"Oh fuck yes," Jack rasped, taking advantage of the shift to explore more of Ianto’s body before his hand settled on Ianto’s hip to anchor them together.

"Not—too much," Ianto gasped, shuddering as Jack’s hands roamed over his body, grazing his cock and starting a chain-reaction that left him whimpering as his climax roared over him. The rippling spasms around his cock had Jack crying out and pounding into Ianto even more desperately, almost slamming into him until he couldn’t take it any more, and Jack yelled wordlessly as he came, shuddering with each wave of pleasure.

Ianto fell forward, bracing himself once more against the headboard, dragging in each shuddering breath before feeling Jack lean in against him.

"Definitely one of my better ideas," Jack murmured, pressing a kiss to one sweaty shoulder.

"Shall I remind you of that come evaluation time?"

Jack burst into laughter. "I’m pretty sure that this isn’t one of the categories listed. Unless it falls under team spirit?"

"I would assume it was uplifting morale-wise," Ianto chuckled before drawing in a deep breath.

"I can vouch for that." Jack carefully withdrew from him, patting Ianto’s ass apologetically when he hissed. "And I wouldn’t mind doing it again."

Moving carefully, Ianto turned, rising from the bed as he watched Jack in the half-light. "Neither would I, sir."

Jack sighed. "My name is Jack. It’s going to be very weird if you insist on calling me ‘sir’ when you fuck me."

Ianto’s smile flickered for a brief moment. "No school-time fantasies?"

"Not really, no. I’m a lot more interested in equals than dominance games."

"All right, I suppose not then—Jack."

"See, that didn’t hurt a bit."

"As it hasn’t the other times I’ve said it."

"You’re a tease," Jack announced, stretching out on his back atop the rumpled covers, with his arms crossed behind his head as he watched Ianto reflectively while the other man shifted to lean against a chest of drawers.

"Something on your mind?"

Jack shrugged easily. "Just hoping you’re interested in resting for a while and then maybe trying that the other way ‘round."

Ianto was silent, his gaze sweeping the shadowed room before coming back to the bed and Jack. "We might need something to eat first."

"I hope you can cook better than I can."

"Having tasted your coffee, I’d say that was a definite yes." As he spoke, Ianto reached for a robe from the back of the bedroom door and folded it over his arm.

Watching him, Jack sighed. "I suppose you want me to put something on."

"Only if you want to, I’ll be back in a moment." Ianto then ducked out the door.

Jack briefly considering following him, but he quickly realized that it would only corner the other and have the opposite effect of what Jack would like. He relaxed again, letting his eyes fall shut as he waited for Ianto to return, and when he did, he stood in the door a moment, studying Jack’s reclining form.

"I wasn’t sure if you were asleep or not," he commented once Jack’s eyes opened.

"It was a near thing," Jack admitted. "Your bed’s very comfortable."

"If you’re tired, rest."

"Care to join me?"

"I thought I was making something to eat?"

"It seems a bit rude of me to go to sleep in your bed while you’re cooking for me."

"Did I say I was cooking for you?"

"You were planning to eat and not offer me any?"

Ianto’s small smile returned. "Of course not."

"Then I suppose I should get up. I can stir or get plates, at least."

"Or make coffee, unless you prefer mine."

"I do, but I can make coffee." Jack stood up and stretched.

"Then we’ll have to give it a go while I see what I can put together."

"I’m game." Jack padded across the room, pausing to look back at Ianto. "Something wrong?"

Ianto shrugged slightly before sighing when Jack kept watching him. "I’ve never... Doesn’t this strike you as odd?"

Jack shrugged in return. "In my experience, pretty much anything can turn to sex. And when you mix anger, grief, and proximity..." He shrugged again.

"Good points all around, though you may want to put something on or you’re going to give the people ‘cross the way a show."

Jack’s eyebrows rose. "So?"

"If we see an ambulance arrive, we’ll know they noticed." As they entered the small, tidy kitchen, Ianto turned on the light and set the coffee and filters by the pot before opening the breadbox. "Sandwiches all right?"

"It sounds good to me. What can I do?" Jack leaned back, bracing his elbows against the counter.

"Get the water for the coffee?" Ianto suggested as he moved about the kitchen gathering up sliced meat, lettuce and tomatoes.

"I can do that," Jack said agreeably, getting started on the task. Once the coffee was brewing and he’d rummaged around ‘til he found the mugs and set two by the coffee maker, he turned to watch Ianto. After a moment he said, "I love watching your hands, deft and elegant. Do you play?"

"No, not the piano."

"That sounds like you do play something." Jack regarded him inquisitively.

"Cello," Ianto admitted as he put the sandwiches together, set them on earthenware plates and sliced them, "though it’s been years."

"So why don’t you play any more? Granted a cello’s a little hard to carry around with you, but you could during your free time."

"There hasn’t been much of that lately." As he spoke, Ianto offered Jack one of the sandwiches and turned to pour them both mugs of coffee.

About to comment, Jack realized that it was due to Ianto’s preoccupation with Lisa and only nodded. "Well, it’s never too late to try again."

"Planning on my giving concerts for the Weevil, Captain?" Ianto started to carry the mugs over to a small table by the window, then thought better of it and took them into the living room, setting them on a battered coffee table next to a sofa covered in an old and faded quilt.

Jack chuckled. "Would you feel better if I put something on?"

"I’m sure the neighbors are enjoying the scenery, so there’s no need unless you’re worried about singeing things."

"I never singe things unless I intend to. And I hope they’re not the only ones enjoying the sights." Jack sat down, perfectly at ease.

"I’d say you know the answer to that already."

"A little praise never goes amiss." Jack grinned at him over the cup of coffee.

"So the compliment can go to your head?"

"Both of them."

Ianto smiled as he took a sip of coffee. "Not surprising either, Captain."

Jack shrugged, leaning back into the corner of the sofa with one arm draped along the back and his legs spread wide for comfort... and a little self-advertising. He took another sip of his coffee, not yet picking up the sandwich, and watched Ianto, his blue eyes almost searching. All he said, however, was, "I suppose Captain’s an improvement over sir."

"I do call you Jack," Ianto commented, unable to resist giving Jack a once-over before picking up his sandwich.

"Unless anyone else is around or you’re trying to needle me." Jack clearly didn’t mind since he grinned widely before finally taking a bite of his sandwich. "Mmm, good," he mumbled.

"One does what one can," Ianto replied, sounding amused.

Jack eyed him. "Should I ask whether you’re talking about me or the sandwich?"

One corner of Ianto’s mouth curved upward. "I’ll leave that for you to decide, sir."

Jack chuckled throatily. "And I think I’ll just enjoy my sandwich."

Ianto nodded in agreement, and they set about downing their food, from time to time sharing a look as one or the other leaned over to pick up or set down a plate or mug.

"That was very good, thanks." Jack leaned back again after setting his empty plate and mug on the table.

"Easy enough," Ianto murmured as he stood to gather up the dirty dishes.

"Perhaps, but it’s been a long time since anyone made me a meal."

"Well, I wouldn’t precisely call this a meal, but I can understand the meaning."

"I can wash up if you like," Jack offered.

"Yourself or the dishes?"

"The dishes of course. I’m hoping to get a lot sweatier before we’re done."

"And you’re ever the practical one. As for the dishes, wash or dry?" The smile on Ianto’s face died away at that, and he pressed his lips together and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Why don’t you choose?" Jack suggested matter-of-factly although his eyes were sympathetic.

"I’ll take the drying then; I know where things go."

Jack nodded easily as he got to his feet, gathering up the few dishes to carry them back into the kitchen. He easily found the dish soap and began washing up, glancing over at Ianto occasionally as he did.

"We used to do this—Lisa and I—in London." The half-laugh that accompanied the words was self-derogatory. "I suppose you think I’m quite mad, getting sentimental about soap and washrags."

Jack smiled wryly. "No, not really. I miss polishing brass with Estelle. We used to shine the buttons and door handles on a Sunday morning..."

"Estelle? And you." There was a moment of silence as Ianto pondered the recent occurrences and what he’d learned about Jack. "She never knew it was you all along."

"No." Jack sighed. "How was I supposed to explain why I hadn’t aged in sixty years? When I looked at her though, I saw the girl I loved then. It was... difficult."

"I felt the same way."

Jack winced. "Not quite the same, Ianto. Estelle wasn’t trying to destroy the entire human race. Though I can understand your feelings, we can’t afford to let our emotions rule us, not while working at Torchwood."

"I simply meant that I could see her..." Ianto sighed and began to dry one of the plates Jack had washed. "Never mind."

"I know. And I am sorry." Jack rested a hand on Ianto’s shoulder for a moment.

"So am I—for all of it." The answer was barely audible.

"I wish things could have been different," Jack said softly, keeping his eyes on the cup he was washing to give Ianto what privacy he could.

"If wishes were horses," Ianto murmured, "the both of us would have stables’ full."

"I guess I’d better stick to riding."

"Without a horse?"

"A horse is a little big for what I have in mind."

Ianto laughed quietly at the remark. "And here I thought you were the adventurous type."

"You have no idea," Jack chuckled, giving Ianto a comical leer. "But I’ll admit to a preference for my own species when it’s available."

"That’s somewhat reassuring." As he spoke, Ianto dried the last plate and laid the towel on the counter to put the dishes away.

"Only somewhat? I’ll have to work on that." Jack moved behind Ianto, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist and pressing close while nibbling on the curve of his neck.

A shiver ran through Ianto’s body, and he tilted his head to the side, at the same time letting out a low gasp and straightening up. "Is that work on being more or less reassuring?"

"More, I think," Jack murmured, his hand sliding down to pull Ianto’s robe open and pet his slowly rousing cock.

"Ahh," Ianto nodded, leaning back against Jack, reaching back with one hand to stroke his hip and thigh. "Excellent leadership skill."

"I do try." Jack anchored Ianto against him with one arm while slowly moving across the kitchen toward the doorway, intent on getting them back to Ianto’s bed.

"So I’ve noticed."

Jack maneuvered them to the bedroom, pulling Ianto’s robe off and tossing it aside once there, then urging him down onto the bed. Jack simply stood next to the bed for a moment, drinking in the sight of Ianto lying there, fully aroused and waiting for him.

"Waiting for an invitation?" Ianto asked before rolling over and stretching, then looking back at Jack over his shoulder.

Jack’s eyebrows rose at the clear indication that Ianto wanted him to top again, but it wasn’t as if he minded the idea. "Just enjoying the view for a moment," he replied, moving onto the bed to kneel straddling Ianto. Unable to resist and not even trying to, he leaned down and nipped at one firm cheek, causing Ianto to jerk forward, then press back, widening his stance at the same time.

Humming his approval, Jack shifted between Ianto’s legs, sliding his arms under them and his hands up to Ianto’s cheeks to pull them apart, opening Ianto to him completely. He nibbled again before blowing softly over the tight ring of muscle, content for the moment to tease.

"Bloody hell," Ianto gasped, his head dropping down onto his forearms. "Is that a fixation of yours?"

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact," Jack paused to swipe his tongue over Ianto’s hole, "it is. Any objections?"

"Not, not in the least."

"Good." Jack licked him again, applying a little more pressure with each stroke.

"Jack..." Ianto gasped, pressing back against Jack’s mouth, his hands fisting in the sheets.

"You still taste good," Jack said, moving a little lower to nuzzle Ianto’s balls, causing him to moan and rock back, one hand reaching back to search for Jack’s. Jack caught the hand, holding it as he suckled on Ianto’s sac, drawing one ball into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Ianto whispered, arching his back. "Please..."

Jack slicked a finger and slipped it inside Ianto, groaning with pleasure at the tight heat. "Yes," he murmured, moving up until he was in position to push into him, the motion greeted by a low groan as Ianto pushed back at him, recently stretched muscles easing open again.

"So fucking good," Jack rasped, stilling against Ianto’s back with his balls pressed tightly to the other man’s ass as he bottomed out.

Ianto nodded against his forearms, remaining silent though he rocked his hips back against Jack, urging him on. Jack began to move, long, deep strokes that seemed to go on forever while his hands moved over Ianto’s body, lightly scratching at sensitized skin, each motion garnering a muffled groan and tightening of the passage around him.

Jack slid a hand under Ianto, finding his cock and beginning to stroke it in time with his thrusts into Ianto’s ass. "You’re perfect," he rasped, gently biting at the nape of Ianto’s neck.

"Sweet talking’s not necessary," Ianto whispered, giving a half-laugh that turned into a moan as Jack played with him.

"It happens to be the truth," Jack replied with a sharp nip to one tender earlobe.

"Christ!" The word was hissed out as the slight pain sent a tremor through Ianto’s body, driving him back onto Jack’s cock, then forward into his hand, the stimulation proving to be too much as he came, semen dripping from Jack’s fingers to the comforter below.

"Mmm, next time I’ll see about making you speak in tongues," Jack rasped against his ear, hips slamming back and forth as he sought his own climax.

"Any—any preference of a language?" Ianto gasped, bracing himself against Jack’s thrusts with limbs that felt boneless and drained of all energy.

"Paeans in ancient Aramaic seem appropriate," Jack panted before groaning and driving forward one last time as he came.

"I—I’ll make a note to look some up," Ianto murmured, his elbows and knees giving out, leaving him flat on the bed, his head pillowed on his arms, Jack lying on top of him.

"Oh good." Jack rubbed his cheek against Ianto’s shoulder, his chest heaving as he slowly caught his breath.

"Mmmhmm." Exhaustion filled Ianto’s voice, and his breathing slowed and evened out as he drifted, for now tired enough not to think or worry.

Smiling, Jack shifted slightly to the side, enough that he wasn’t crushing Ianto into the mattress, and he closed his eyes, content to doze.

~*~

"Ianto, we’re back." Tosh’s gentle words and her hand on his shoulder woke him from his sleep, and his first movements reminded Ianto of exactly why he’d been resting.

"Ahh, thanks, Tosh," he murmured, slowly straightening up and reaching for the door handle, wincing when his bruised ribs pulled. A motion in the front seat caught his eye, and he glanced up to see Jack looking at him in the rearview mirror, the look reminiscent of the one they’d shared after Gwen’s ‘tell us about your last snog’ game. He hadn’t lied then; despite everything he and Jack had done that afternoon several weeks ago, they hadn’t kissed.

Owen’s familiar grousing accompanied him as he slowly climbed out of the SUV, and they all gathered at the rear of the vehicle to take the gear inside.

"Leave that," Jack said, taking a case from Ianto’s hand. "You go in and get comfortable while we unload. If you must feel like you’re doing something, put some coffee on and maybe the kettle as well for some tea."

"None for me, thanks," Gwen said, both her tone and posture subdued. "We get these put away and I’m off."

Owen moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is Rhys home then? I don’t think any of us wants to be alone just now. Why don’t you come over to my place for a bit? You too, Tosh. We can share a bottle of brandy and give thanks for being alive."

Jack shrugged. "Just whichever you’d rather then, Ianto. Either’s fine by me."

"Sorry, I’m just going to head home," Tosh said quickly, avoiding looking at either Owen or Gwen before she turned to carry her equipment toward the building.

"I’ll see if she’d like something warm before she goes," Ianto said quickly, stepping around the others to follow Tosh inside.

"I’ll take you up on that offer," Gwen said softly, glancing at Owen and away as she gathered up more of the equipment."

"Get some rest after that brandy," Jack ordered. "We need to write up our reports tomorrow."

"Villagers driven insane by the country eat tourists," Owen muttered, shaking his head.

"With a few more details," Jack said dryly.

Gwen nodded at that, though she plainly wanted to be gone. "In the morning," she promised.

"Yes, go on. We’ve all had a hell of a day," Jack said.

"And then some," Owen stated as he and Gwen started for their cars.

Jack headed inside, passing Tosh on her way out. "Owen and Gwen have already left. We’ll see you in the morning."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at his first comment. "Yes, in the morning. Good night, Jack."

Jack nodded to her as he continued deeper into the Hub. He found Ianto waiting in his office, and he wrapped a careful arm around Ianto’s waist, drawing him into an embrace.

"I believe the coffee should just about be ready, sir," Ianto murmured before lifting his chin as if making a decision and, sliding a hand behind Jack’s neck, drew him in for a kiss.

After a moment Jack drew back just enough to smile, his lips curving against Ianto’s. "I distinctly remember telling you to call me Jack."

"Yes, well, some habits are harder to break than others."

"Well, try to break the one where you almost get killed." Jack gave him another gentle kiss. "I don’t like that one at all."

"I’m not particularly fond of it either, though it did have an unexpected side effect."

Jack looked at him inquisitively. "Which would be?"

Ianto’s expression was mild, though he held Jack’s gaze steadily. "When that madman had that knife to my throat, I discovered I wanted to live; something I hadn’t been positive about before that."

"I’m glad," Jack replied, not flinching from the stare. "We would be far poorer for your loss." He smiled quickly. "Not to mention that we’d all be buried under our own paperwork."

"And having to make your own coffee." There was a moment of silence as Ianto took a deep breath. "I also realize I regretted the fact that I’d never kissed you."

"I was hoping you’d want to do that some time. I knew you’d taste good this way too."

"Actually, there are several other things I’d like to do, though I’m not sure mildly concussed and beaten are the condition to do them in."

Jack threw back his head and laughed. "I’m not going anywhere. We can do slow and easy tonight and try anything you’d like another night."

"Anything?" A slight smile tugged at the corner of Ianto’s mouth at that.

"Anything," Jack promised recklessly, secure in the knowledge that Ianto couldn’t possibly imagine anything he wouldn’t be willing to try.

"I’m glad to hear it." Ianto leaned in for another kiss at that, licking his way into Jack’s mouth, which opened eagerly to him. Jack’s tongue came forward to meet Ianto’s, then drew back, coaxing it to follow.

Ianto groaned, tangling his hand in Jack’s hair as he accepted the invitation and slid his tongue forward, deepening the kiss. Jack pressed closer, rocking against him and sliding his palms over Ianto’s ass, causing Ianto to press forward, grinding against him.

"Maybe we should go to your flat?" Jack suggested before nibbling on Ianto’s lower lip.

"That might be for the best," Ianto murmured, pulling back so that he could catch his breath.

"No chance of interruptions that way. We can order take away and just enjoy the night." Jack kept an around Ianto’s waist, making sure it was loose enough not to hurt him.

"Once we get the equipment put away, that is."

"You’re much too concerned about work," Jack sighed.

"If it’s done tonight, there’s less to do in the morning, and if there’s less to do in the morning, starting time is later."

"Good point." Jack let go of him to heft a bag and start toward the storage area to stow it, Ianto following with one of the smaller cases.

"I have many of them."

"And I look forward to hearing them all."

"In time, Captain, in time."

"Sounds like fun." Jack eyed him. "I thought I told you to sit and relax. You’re injured."

"I promise not to overtax myself."

"Good. I can think of much better uses for your energy."

Ianto smiled again at that. "I’m looking forward to hearing those ideas as well."

"I’m much better at demonstrating than describing."

"Somehow I gathered that was the fact." As he spoke, Ianto set the case he was carrying on the shelf, wincing slightly at the pull in his side, and Jack shook his head as he moved over to Ianto’s side.

"Stop pushing yourself. I won’t think less of you if you let me do the reaching, considering your injuries."

"Do you even know where half of these things go?"

"No, but I take directions very well."

"Having seen you in action, sir, I’m not sure if I believe that."

Jack chuckled. "I didn’t say I _always_ follow directions. Only when I want to."

"Well, perhaps we’ll begin by having you set that other case on the third shelf from the right."

Jack placed the case where Ianto instructed and turned around again to face him with a grin. "See?"

"Very good, sir," Ianto murmured, before pointing at the last bag. "That goes on the bottom shelf over there in the corner."

"You just want to ogle my ass when I lean down to put it away," Jack accused laughingly as he walked across the room.

"I’m not saying the act isn’t without perks."

"It’s a good thing I’ve never minded putting on a show then."

"Yes, I gathered that from that night in my flat; Mrs. Pearson asked after you for several weeks."

Jack laughed. "I hope she enjoyed the show."

"I believe you know the answer to that, sir," Ianto chuckled. "And that case isn’t putting itself away, you know."

"I see you’re in a demanding mood today... fun!" Jack grinned over his shoulder before bending down, giving Ianto a little shimmy as he did.

"And I see you’re in the mood to put on a show, though I might have guessed it with the John Wayne exhibition earlier."

Jack stood up and turned to face Ianto, blue eyes intent. "I don’t like my people being threatened."

"Did I say I minded it?"

Jack smiled crookedly. "Good. And I think that’s the last of it. Time to head out."

"Do you mind driving? It’s getting rather hard to see on the left hand side."

"I was planning on it. You should try to rest on the way. I remember how to get there."

"If I fall asleep now, I may not wake up until morning," Ianto commented as they walked back up to the main level.

"I’d like to think I’m a little more inspirational than that," Jack chuckled. "But if that’s so, well, there’s always the morning. And lots more nights."

"Planning on testing my creativeness? And I suppose putting on the coffee was a waste, unless you’d care for some for the drive?"

Jack’s slow grin was answer enough to Ianto’s first question. "That’s why we have travel mugs. I _want_ that coffee."

Ianto’s lips curved in a grin at the admission. "So the truth comes out."

"Oh, like you didn’t know I love your coffee," Jack scoffed.

"The groans may have given that fact away." As he spoke, Ianto was pouring them both large travel mugs, doctoring each to their preference before handing one over to Jack, who took a long swallow, followed by a sigh of contentment.

"Okay, now we’re ready to go." He slung an arm around Ianto’s shoulders, urging him toward the lift.

"That does help," Ianto murmured, after taking a long swallow, enjoying the warmth that spread through his body.

"I thought it might. And I’ll massage some muscle relaxant on for you too. That way you may still be able to move come morning."

The pedestal jolted slightly as it began to rise, and Ianto leaned against Jack’s side to keep his balance. "I’m certainly not going to be turning that down; remind me to take some aspirin as well."

"Only if you don’t have anything stronger. You’re going to be sore once all that stiffens up over night."

"I thought the whole point of this was for at least part of me to be stiff."

Jack laughed. "Only one part. This is supposed to be fun, not painful."

"No, I could do without any more pain, thank you, and I should have something stronger to take in the medicine chest. We’ll have a look once we get there."

"And then we’ll get you into a hot shower before we move on to the more interesting of the evening’s activities."

"Hrmm, and I thought I was the demanding one tonight..."

"Oh, I’m hoping you’ll be very demanding when we get to that point." Jack kept an arm around Ianto’s waist as they walked to his car.

"While I’m simply hoping to be conscious—wouldn’t want you to get a bad impression." After fishing his keys out of his pocket, Ianto simply handed them over to Jack.

"I can guarantee that if I’m doing something with you, you’ll be conscious," Jack promised as he slid behind the wheel.

Ianto climbed in as well, moving carefully as he buckled his seat belt and groaning under his breath as he leaned his head back against the neck rest. "At least until we’re done."

"And then you’ll be so sated and exhausted that you’ll sleep well without being disturbed by your discomfort," Jack replied smugly.

"And you’ll be so full of yourself it’ll be a wonder there will be room for us in the bed."

"I’m not one for false modesty. And I’d much rather be full of you."

Ianto nodded slightly at that before raising a hand and tentatively exploring his bruised forehead. "As would I—I’d like the chance to prove that I can be somewhat more active than the first time."

"I’m all yours," Jack replied instantly and eagerly, his foot pressing a little harder on the gas pedal.

"Or at least you will be once we get to the flat," Ianto commented, smiling slightly as he closed his eyes, resting for the moment.

"Since you’re not up to anything acrobatic at the moment, yes." Jack reached over to place a hand on Ianto’s thigh for an instant before falling silent, letting him rest while Jack drove to his flat. When the car stopped moving, Ianto roused and glanced over at Jack.

"Hmm, no accidents; good work, Captain."

"I had incentive." Jack handed the keys back to Ianto before getting out of the car and moving around it to wait for Ianto to make their way inside.

"Making sure I didn’t stay asleep?" Ianto chuckled as they headed up the walkway and inside.

"Was there any danger of that?" Jack asked, moving behind Ianto to make room when a middle-aged lady came out of one of the flats.

"Good evening—my Lord, what happened to your face, Ianto? Did you do that to him?" She rounded on Jack, glaring at him.

"Of course not!" Jack snapped, returning the glare with interest. "Do you really think he’d be bringing me home if I had?"

"Well, I would hope not, but you never know. Ianto, there are groups that can help if you’re in a situation that’s causing you trouble."

It was all Ianto could do to keep from laughing. "Really, Mrs. Pearson, I’m going to be all right; there was some trouble with some blokes in from the Brecon Becons, but it’s been sorted out."

"Lovely," Jack grumbled. "Now I’m being accused of being an abusive boyfriend. I can honestly say that’s a first!"

"I’m simply looking out for him; there’s no need to be snippy about it," she sniffed.

"And thank you for that," Ianto said soothingly, hoping to calm them both. "If it wasn’t for Jack, I’d actually be in much worse shape."

"And now if you’ll excuse us," Jack’s look said that he didn’t care whether she excused them or not, "Ianto’s in need of some TLC." He nudged the other man to get him moving again.

"Well... if you need anything, let me know."

"I will, Mrs. Pearson, thank you," Ianto promised as Jack hustled him down the hall toward the stairs.

"I ask you, do I _look_ abusive?" Jack continued to grumble.

"Not to my eyes," Ianto chuckled.

"I’m glad to hear it. Although your Mrs. Pearson clearly has a different opinion." Jack pressed up against Ianto’s back when they reached the door to his flat and Ianto stopped to unlock the door.

"I’m sure she’ll reconsider come morning." Once they were inside, Ianto pushed the door closed behind Jack and pressed him up against it before kissing him again, exploring every inch of his mouth with teeth and tongue.

"Planning to put on a show in the window for her, are you?" Jack chuckled breathlessly when Ianto let him talk again. He slid his hands down Ianto’s back to cup his ass, urging Ianto closer.

"Somewhat hard as she’s below us, but then the bed banging on the floor could do the same."

Jack burst into laughter. "I don’t think you’re up to anything quite that athletic, but we’ll see what we can do."

"You could always just jump on the bed if you feel the need." Ianto murmured the words against Jack’s ear before nipping the lobe.

"I think I’d rather stick to more interactive exercises," Jack gasped, arching against Ianto.

"So... that shower first then?"

Jack nodded, his hands already busy on Ianto’s buttons as they moved away from the door while Ianto did the same, pushing Jack’s coat off his shoulders so that it hobbled his arms for a moment before he shook it loose.

By the time they made it to the hall, they were both bare from the waist up and were stumbling as they tried to kick their shoes off. "You’re incredible," Jack breathed.

"I hope that isn’t a comment on the bruises," Ianto murmured, running his hands down Jack’s chest, dragging his thumbs across the tightening nipples.

"No, it’s despite the bruises," Jack murmured, arching his back while shoving a hand into Ianto’s pants to stroke him, drawing a harsh gasp from him.

"We may not even make it into the shower at this rate." As he worked on Jack’s belt, Ianto drew a line of biting kisses down his jaw.

"Yes, we will," Jack assured him. "You need the hot water. But there’s no reason why we can’t fuck _in_ the shower."

"Other than the possibility of over-balancing and adding more bruises to the collection?"

"Don’t you trust me?"

"If I didn’t, we wouldn’t be here."

Jack smiled widely. "Then I suppose we can wait till after the shower."

"Anticipation is always a good thing, isn’t it?"

"Especially when you know it’s going to be fulfilled." Jack stopped them long enough for another kiss.

"Mmm," Ianto murmured, pushing the rest of Jack’s clothes off and running his hands over the now bare flesh.

Jack smiled and freed Ianto of the rest of his garments as well, rocking against him briefly for the pleasure of feeling their naked erections pressed together.

Ianto groaned, his fingers clenching on Jack’s hips, and he stumbled backward into the bathroom, the tile cool beneath his feet. Jack steadied him before reaching over to turn the water on, setting it as hot as he thought would be comfortable.

"Let me get some towels," Ianto backed away to reach into a cabinet for two thick towels, setting them on the sink before turning back to Jack, who was testing the water’s temperature. "Good?" he asked.

"I think so. Just feel it and tell me if it’s too hot for you to start."

After testing the water, Ianto reached for the tap, moderating the temperature slightly. "That’s better." He stepped in and glanced back at Jack. "Coming?"

"I certainly hope so," Jack chuckled as he too stepped under the hot spray. "Oh, that feels good," he groaned.

" _That_ was utterly predictable," Ianto laughed, tilting his head to keep the spray out of his face.

"Are you implying I’m dull?" Jack raised his eyebrows challengingly.

"You, Captain? Never."

Jack poured some of Ianto’s shower gel into the palm of one hand and rubbed them together to create a lather. "Glad to hear it. Now turn around so I can wash your back."

Laughing quietly, Ianto turned, carefully bracing his arms against the wall under the showerhead, and lowered his head, feeling the water beat against his back, then the firm pressure of Jack’s hands on him.

"God, you’re even more battered than I thought," Jack muttered as he carefully ran his hands over Ianto, easing the pressure when he reached a bruise. "I think you should stay in the office in future. I don’t like seeing you in danger."

"I’d much rather avoid it as well," Ianto sighed, tension seeping out of his muscles as he relaxed. "For now, stray visitors and late deliveries of postcards are enough for me."

Jack slid his arms around Ianto’s chest, hugging him close. "You keep us all functioning."

Ianto leaned back against Jack, stroking a hand down his leg. "While you keep us all alive."

"I don’t think I can take all the credit for that. We all contribute."

"Well, today you can take the credit; I doubt any of us would argue with that."

"I’m just glad we’re all here. For a while there..." Jack trailed off, and his arms tightened, causing Ianto to wince slightly until they loosened.

"I know; I thought the same thing," he said quietly.

"If we hadn’t, I would have regretted not having more time to explore this with you," Jack murmured. "We wasted a lot of time."

"We’re here now; concentrate on the moment."

"Good idea. Maybe that means it’s time to be done with the shower?" Jack suggested.

In answer, Ianto reached for the tap, turning off the water and stepping carefully out of the tub, looking back at Jack. "Care for a towel?"

"Since water’s not what I want to be dripping, I think I could use one, yes."

Laughing aloud at that, Ianto reached for the towels, the sound stuttering as his sore muscles pulled. "By the time I remember not to do that, I won’t have to worry," he sighed, handing one towel to Jack and keeping the second for himself.

"I’ll just have to keep you prone until then to keep you from hurting yourself."

"That may lead to very little work getting done."

"You do remember who you’re talking to, right? I’d much rather play than work."

"I’m just imagining what Owen might get up to," Ianto chuckled as he finished drying himself off and ran his towel down Jack’s chest.

"Gwen," Jack replied bluntly even as he arched into the touch.

"Hopefully not in front of Tosh."

"Hopefully not," Jack agreed. "She still has a thing for Owen."

"Which he very well knows, but enough about them, I want tonight to be about us." Both towels dropped to the floor as Ianto moved in to kiss Jack again, their damp skin sliding together.

"I like that plan," Jack murmured against Ianto’s throat. "And since I don’t want you to get any more bruises to have your neighbor call the police on me, we should move this to the bed."

"Right this way, Captain," Ianto chuckled, ushering Jack ahead of him and giving a pleased hum at the sight of his bare ass.

"Ogling me again, are you?" Jack laughed and put a little extra shimmy in his step.

"As if you mind in the least." Ianto reached out and groped the body part in question.

"I’d be concerned if you didn’t," Jack admitted, reaching back to cover Ianto’s hand and hold it pressed against his ass, and Ianto moved closer, sliding his free arm around Jack’s waist and stroking his erection.

"And prove that there was one person on Earth oblivious to you?"

"What a horrible thought!"

"It would have been a horrible ego blow, I’m sure," Ianto snorted, maneuvering Jack into the bedroom and toward the bed.

"I might never have recovered." Jack stretched out on his back in the center of the bed and grinned wickedly. "As I said earlier, I’m all yours."

Ianto smiled slowly and walked toward the bed, stroking his hand up Jack’s leg before reaching into the drawer of the bedside table to retrieve a container of lube and set it on the bed. That done, he carefully crawled over the other man, straddling his waist and bracing his hands on either side of Jack’s head so that he could lean in to kiss him.

Jack’s hands slid up Ianto’s sides, caressing him, and he arched up, rocking against Ianto as the kiss deepened until Ianto pulled back, giving a mysterious smile, and crawled backward. He shifted between Jack’s legs as he leaned in again, licking a wet stripe over one nipple, sucking and teasing it to a tight peak before moving to the unattended one.

"Ianto!" Jack gasped, his fingers combing through the Welshman’s hair. "I really like how you take an active role," he panted.

In answer, Ianto used the edge of his teeth on Jack’s chest, then tilted his head to look at him. "It makes it more real," he murmured before nuzzling a line down the center of Jack’s chest to taste the hollow of his navel.

"Real is good. Real is very good." Jack ran his hands up and down Ianto’s back, short nails lightly running over his spine.

"Mmm," Ianto hummed in answer, continuing the sound as he took the head of Jack’s cock into his mouth, shivering at his earthy taste. Jack cried out sharply, his hips jerking before he forced himself flat again to let Ianto do as he pleased.

As he took Jack deeper, Ianto slid a finger into his mouth as well, then circled it around the tight entrance to Jack’s ass, teasing with a light pressure, making Jack spread his legs and arch up, seeking more. After scrabbling for the lube, Ianto found and opened it, slathering some on his hand, the slick gel easing his finger’s passage into Jack’s ass even as he sucked hard at his cock.

"If you keep that up, I’m going to come before you ever get inside me," Jack rasped, watching him through heavy-lidded eyes.

Ianto pulled off at that, giving a lazy grin. "Then I suppose I’ll just have to get you hard again, won’t I?"

Jack chuckled breathlessly. "Going to try to wear me out? I should warn you that it takes a lot," he challenged.

"I’ll give it my best shot... sir." As Ianto spoke, he crooked the finger in Jack’s ass, rubbing his prostate.

"I’m going to start calling you boy," Jack threatened laughingly, gasping and squirming as Ianto played with him.

While he added a second finger, Ianto grinned, straightening up enough to rub his other hand over the hollow of Jack’s hip. "Somehow I don’t think that will be the case."

"No, it doesn’t really fit," Jack had to agree, twisting restlessly.

"Not really, though I think we will." Reaching for the lube again, Ianto stroked the cool gel over himself, pulling his fingers back and setting his erection against Jack’s ass as he stared down at him.

"Oh yes," Jack breathed, staring up into the deep blue of Ianto’s eyes, and Ianto hissed out a breath as he pressed forward, sliding inward until he was firmly seated within Jack.

"God," Ianto gasped, shifting his hips experimentally and groaning at the sensation.

"Oh fuck yes," Jack groaned, "so good." His hands gripped Ianto’s hips as his own rose, taking Ianto deeper inside himself.

Shifting one hand to Jack’s chest and the other to his cock, Ianto began to move, pulling back until he almost slipped from Jack’s ass before driving forward, ignoring the pain in his side in the face of the pleasure they were both feeling.

Jack moaned, moving jerkily until he matched Ianto’s rhythm. One hand slid down from Ianto’s hip to his ass, and he slowly pushed until a finger slipped inside him, causing the other man to grunt and push back before upping the pace, his expression tightening as he moved over Jack.

"So good," Jack rasped again, his free hand curling around the back of Ianto’s neck to pull him down into a kiss.

"Yes," Ianto gasped against his mouth, tightening his hand around Jack’s cock as he drove forward, on the edge of losing control. Jack whimpered at the increasingly tight grip, his hips moving faster as he felt the first burst of pleasure at the base of his spine.

Ianto groaned as Jack clenched around him, and he canted his hips to score a direct hit on Jack’s prostate with each thrust, at the same time stroking Jack’s cock from the head to his balls. Jack’s whole body tensed, and he cried out sharply, his fingers digging into Ianto’s hip hard enough to add to his bruises, while the other hand pushed deeper into Ianto’s ass, finding his prostate as Jack jerked in his climax, semen spurting over Ianto’s hand.

"Oh hell," Ianto gasped as he was stimulated both inside and out, the waves of spasms around his cock sending him over as well as he clenched down on Jack’s finger, pulsing deep within him.

"I like the way you take control," Jack panted against Ianto’s shoulder after the other man slumped over him.

"Glad to hear it," Ianto rasped, slowly pulling back out of Jack’s ass to collapse on top of him, making a small noise when his weight settled on his ribs until he maneuvered himself into a more comfortable position.

Jack stroked his back lazily, eyes closed as he lay beneath Ianto, catching his breath. "Are you okay? We didn’t make anything worse?"

"Well, the room _is_ spinning, but whether that’s a result of the head injuries or excellent sex, I’m not sure."

Jack grinned smugly. "I know which I vote for."

"Careful, Jack, or your ego might spill me out of the bed," Ianto chuckled.

"You flatter me. I don’t have anything left to spill at the moment."

"For that, you can be the one to move and get me some drugs."

Jack chuckled and kissed him quickly. "I’d be happy to... once you get off me," he pointed out.

"And you call me demanding," Ianto murmured as he rolled to his side, biting back a curse as that move highlighted a new assortment of aches.

"Try to get comfortable. I’ll bring back the liniment too, and we’ll see what we can do about easing some of that." Jack gripped Ianto’s shoulder briefly before getting to his feet and padding into the bathroom. The sound of running water showed that he took the time to clean up, and then he came back with a warm cloth, the pills, a glass of water, and the muscle rub.

After sitting up enough to take cloth and clean himself up, then the pills and swallow them down, Ianto rolled to his stomach and stretched out, reaching for a pillow and slowly relaxing his face against it and sighing.

"Mmm, I’m going to have to get you like this sometime when you’re not in pain," Jack murmured as he moved to kneel straddling Ianto. He poured some of the liniment into a palm and rubbed his hands together briskly, then started with Ianto’s shoulders.

"That would be fine with me," Ianto sighed, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feeling of Jack’s fingers kneading away some of his more minor aches and making the deeper ones bearable.

"Some things make the twenty-first century bearable," Jack murmured, slowly working his way along Ianto’s left arm.

"Are you speaking of pain killers and muscle relaxants?"

"Not really, no." Jack moved to the other arm, leaning down to brush a kiss over Ianto’s shoulder blade.

Ianto hummed in response and was quiet for a while aside from the occasional soft grunt or sigh as Jack worked on his back. "Perhaps one day you’ll tell me your story so I’ll understand exactly what the twenty-first century is being compared to."

Jack stilled, only his fingers moving as he continued the massage. "I was born in the fifty-first century," he finally said quietly.

"Well, that explains quite a bit," Ianto murmured after a brief moment. "I take it the rift had something to do with it?"

"Not really. I’d heard about it from some friends who’d encountered it back in the late nineteenth century, and I’d run into it once myself, so it is why I came to Cardiff. But as to how I ended up back on Earth in the twenty-first century, well, that’s a _very_ long story, and I’m pretty hazy on some of the details myself."

"Quite all right, I’m a bit hazy myself at the moment, though I’m relieved to hear we’re still here in the fifty-first century."

"Oh, far longer than that." Jack sighed. "And it looks like I may see it all."

"That sounds daunting." Ianto sighed and arched up into Jack’s hands, hoping to distract him somewhat.

"It is, but fortunately I’ve always been a live for the moment kind of guy." Finished with Ianto’s arms, Jack began to work on his back, slowly kneading away the knots of tension, and Ianto sighed, nodding lazily as the pain killers and massage drew a haze around his thoughts.

"That’s good," Jack murmured, "just relax and let me take care of you."

"And who’s to take care of you?" Ianto mumbled.

"You do that every day. And I’m sorry I’ve never told you how much I appreciate it."

"Didn’t kill me when you had the chance." The words were growing more slurred. "Would have been your right."

"Regardless of what everyone thinks," Jack said very quietly, "I don’t kill easily or for no reason."

"Didn’t say that; would have had reason."

"Not enough of one to kill a member of my own team."

Ianto nodded and shifted a bit beneath Jack’s weight. "I’m glad for it."

"So am I," Jack chuckled, moving to one side to make Ianto more comfortable. "This wouldn’t be nearly as much fun if you were dead."

"Necrophilia a bit much for you, Captain?" The corner of Ianto’s mouth curved up in a relaxed smile.

"Not enough for me," Jack corrected. "I like partner participation."

Ianto nodded lazily and reached back to stroke his fingertips over Jack’s knee. "I hope to be more active in the future," he mumbled.

"Whatever and whenever you like," Jack replied easily. "I’ve enjoyed everything so far and look forward to more."

Ianto mumbled something unintelligible and sank deeper into the pillow.

"Get some sleep," Jack said softly. "We can continue this in the morning."

~*~

The sun was high in the sky when Ianto stirred, and he pushed up to his elbows, groaning as he did so, then frowning when he realized just what time it was.

"Trust me," Jack mumbled into the pillow without opening his eyes or stirring in any other way, "your boss is not going to complain about you being late today."

"It’s not my boss I’m worried about." Muffling another groan as he climbed slowly out of bed, Ianto waited for the room to stop wobbling before starting toward the bathroom. "Though since he doesn’t seem to mind, I plan on going back to sleep as soon as possible."

"A very good plan," Jack agreed, still face down in the pillow. "It’s much too early to be awake."

"It’s after eleven," Ianto commented when he returned, moving carefully as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "That’s not early."

Jack finally rolled over and opened his eyes to look at Ianto. "It is when you only got to bed at three in the morning after being beaten and nearly eaten by crazed cannibals."

"Sadly, while my body agrees whole-heartedly with that sentiment, my brain has decided it’s time to be up, so would you care for some coffee?"

"Only if you’re going to come back to bed to drink it."

"And bring you some as well?" Ianto asked wryly as he stood and reached for his robe.

"Of course. And if you’re still wide awake after we finish the coffee, I’m sure we can think of some way to pass the time." Jack stretched, the sheet falling to mid-thigh as he moved, Ianto’s gaze following the white cotton as it slid down.

"I’m sure we can find something to do," he murmured.

"Or someone," Jack added with a wicked grin.

"Planning on inviting Mrs. Pearson to join in as well?"

"I think she’d rather hit me over the head with her purse."

"Then I’d have to protect you from her, wouldn’t I?" Ianto chuckled. "I’ll be back soon. If you fall asleep, shall I leave you that way?"

"If I fall asleep, I’m sure you can think of some way to wake me up that we’ll both enjoy."

"Mmm, I’m sure I can." Ianto’s smile may have been lopsided due to the bruises that had darkened to purple over most of the left side of his face, but it was genuine, and it made Jack sit up and draw Ianto’s head down to kiss him gently.

"Be back in a few," Ianto murmured as he straightened up, swaying only a little before he caught his balance.

Jack watched him go, a worried frown creasing his brow when Ianto couldn’t see him. "Make it quick," he called, "I have plans for you."

"Now, now, good coffee can’t be rushed," Ianto called back over the sound of running water.

"You should be resting," Jack muttered, knowing Ianto couldn’t hear him. "Just don’t forget I’m waiting," he said in a louder tone.

"So you’d rather have instant?"

"Do you _want_ to be fired?"

"Well, I’m not the one telling me to hurry, am I?" Ianto called over the clinking of dishes.

"You’re intentionally being difficult because you can play the sympathy card, aren’t you?" Jack chuckled.

"Now, Captain, would I ever do such a thing?" The suspicious sounds and smells of bacon frying filtered back from the kitchen.

"Yes! And that doesn’t sound or smell like coffee."

"Are you saying you aren’t hungry?"

Jack sighed and gave in, getting up and strolling into the kitchen, where he leaned on the doorjamb as he watched Ianto. "Clearly I’m slipping. There was a time when no one would have thought of breakfast while I was lying naked in bed."

This earned him a low chuckle and lopsided smile. "Just making sure we’ve both the energy to enjoy it."

Jack grinned. "Good save. And yes, now that you have me awake, I am actually hungry."

"Good; I’d hate to see this go to waste."

"It won’t. And as you say, we need fuel." Jack slowly looked Ianto up and down, and Ianto’s gaze turned stern.

"No making me burn the bacon, Jack."

Jack clasped his hands together and held them to his chest, batting his eyelashes at Ianto. "You make _me_ burn, Ianto," he panted, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, now that’s just over the top!" Ianto laughed.

"Are you calling me a ham?"

"Well, if the pork fits..."

"Once you’re a little less battered, you’re definitely going to pay for that!"

Ianto turned back to flip the bacon over, but his smile was audible in his tone. "I’ll make a note of that, sir."

Jack groaned. "You’re actually going to send me a little reminder note, aren’t you? I thought I was supposed to be in charge."

"Oh, you are, Captain; I simply help you along."

"Uh huh." Jack was patently unconvinced as he began to set the table. "That’s why I’m always dancing to your tune."

"If you say so." This was said as Ianto poured them both mugs of coffee, adding milk to Jack’s before handing it over and going back to his cooking, pulling the bacon from the pan and neatly cracking eggs into it.

"You’re very good at that," Jack said, watching him.

"You can’t live on take away," Ianto explained, glancing back over his shoulder. "Over-easy, right?"

Jack nodded. "Domesticity suits you."

"Is that your way of saying I’d make someone a good wife?"

Jack looked him up and down again and gave a slow smile. "Well, a good husband at any rate."

"Yes, well, as we know, one doesn’t leave Torchwood, so I’ll confine my domesticity to the job." A quick twist of the wrist flipped two of the eggs.

"Lucky me," Jack murmured.

Ianto lifted his coffee mug, turning fully so as not to pull his ribs, and looked at Jack inquisitively before chuckling and shaking his head. "You truly don’t believe in clothing, do you?"

Jack shrugged. "It has its place, at least on twenty-first century Earth, but why bother with it when it’s not necessary? Skin’s a lot more comfortable."

"Just so long as nothing hot gets dripped on you."

"I don’t know; it might be worth it if you’re going to lick it off."

"Even if it blistered?" One eyebrow rose before Ianto turned back to the pan again, sliding the eggs out onto plates and setting bacon beside them, timing the move to the ding of the toaster so that he could add the browned bread as well.

He missed Jack’s sad smile at the comment. "I heal pretty quickly," was all Jack said as he got up to refill their coffee cups.

"Do you?" Something in Ianto’s eyes said there was a deeper meaning to his question as he sat down across from Jack after setting the plate in front of him.

"Did you ever watch Highlander?" Jack asked, aimlessly pushing a piece of bacon around his plate.

"The movie." Ianto picked up his mug and studied Jack over the rim.

"Ah, I was thinking more of the scene in the show where Methos cuts his hand, and by the time he wipes away the blood, the cut’s healed."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly as Ianto continued his intense stare. "Sorry, that’s a bit before my time; I only saw the movie on video."

Jack looked insulted. "It was only about ten years ago!"

"And? Not all of us spent our youths locked up with the telly."

Jack’s expression sobered. "I forget sometimes how young you are."

"Lack of years doesn’t mean lack of experience," Ianto said mildly before tearing off a piece of his toast and chewing it carefully.

"I do know that. I work and sleep with you, after all." Jack ate a slice of bacon while watching Ianto reflectively.

"What?" The question came after a drawn out silence that Jack didn’t seem in a hurry to break.

Jack looked at him for a few seconds longer before asking, "Why?"

"I’m sorry; I’m not quite sure what you want to know."

"Why am I sleeping with you? Or more precisely, why are you sleeping with me? Not that I want it to stop," Jack added hastily, "but... you obviously like women." Lisa loomed large between them.

"I believe you’re not one to limit yourself as far as gender, Captain; are you saying others should?" Ianto asked mildly, though he was fidgeting with his fork as he spoke.

"Of course not. I just... wondered."

"Why you?"

Jack nodded, despite wondering if he was messing up the best thing he had in his life at the moment.

"I could ask the same thing, but then that would be avoiding the question wouldn’t it?" Ianto smiled slightly at that, but it was melancholy. "I loved her; I wanted to save her, but I couldn’t... and you made me see that." He stared down into his coffee for a moment. "Even when I didn’t want to."

"I’m sorry you lost her." Jack reached over and placed a hand over Ianto’s, and he swallowed hard before answering

"Thank you. And this is why."

Jack smiled crookedly. "It helps, doesn’t it."

"Who did you lose?"

"Other than Estelle?" Jack looked down. "Sorry, you deserve better than that. The Doctor. I lost the Doctor."

"I’m sorry—I for... The Doctor?" Now Ianto’s gaze sharpened slightly.

Jack smiled wryly. "I thought you might recognize the name."

Ianto cleared his throat and shifted in his seat before meeting Jack’s eyes, blue on blue. "A man by that name is mentioned in Torchwood’s charter as an enemy of the British Empire."

Jack snorted. "I read the original files. And I _know_ the Doctor and Rose Tyler. They were declared enemies because they dared to prove to Queen Victoria that werewolves and aliens existed, while saving her ungrateful life. For that she banished them from the British Empire."

"Well, that’s quite a bit more than I ever knew," Ianto said carefully.

"I buried the files before any of you joined Torchwood. The Doctor deserves praise, not being hunted."

"He was at Canary Warf—before it—during the battle."

Jack nodded jerkily. "I know. I missed him."

Now Ianto turned his hand over to close his fingers around Jack’s. "I’m sorry."

Jack smiled sadly. "I’ll find him again eventually. We both have a lot of time. And I rather like it here now."

"I’m sure he’ll find you if you can’t."

"Maybe someday. I’ll be here for a while." Jack’s fingers tightened on Ianto’s.

"I’m glad to hear it, as the rest of the team would be if they were here."

"They don’t need to know."

"I wasn’t planning on telling them." Ianto’s tone held a hint of hurt.

"If I didn’t know that, I wouldn’t have said anything." Jack smiled faintly.

"Eat up, Captain; we’ve more to do."

"I know, I’m looking forward to it." Jack’s smile widened into his usual grin.

" _After_ we do the dishes."

"Slave driver."

"I have to be to keep up with you lot."

Jack snorted. "One of these days you’ll be challenging me for leadership," he chuckled.

"Hardly, sir," Ianto’s answering grin was quick, and he squeezed Jack’s hand again before drawing his back to finish his meal. "Then I’d have to take a pay cut."

Jack burst into laughter. "You probably would at that."

"So then, I believe I’ll stay in my current position."

"Would that be missionary or doggy style?"

Thin lips pursed together as Ianto tried to control his laughter, then gave into it and let it loose, holding his side as he tried to remain upright.

Jack smirked at him, sipping his coffee as he waited for Ianto to regain his composure and enjoyed the sound of his laughter.

"M-missionary would be fine," the younger man finally gasped. "I’m not sure I’m up to anything more adventurous right now."

"I’m more than happy to take the more athletic role for a while," Jack offered graciously, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You’re a true martyr, sir," Ianto murmured before downing the last of his coffee.

"I’m so glad you appreciate my finer qualities." Jack gathered up the plates and put them in the dishwasher, then looked back. "More coffee?"

"Only if you’re having some," Ianto replied, turning his chair to watch Jack move around the small kitchen, enjoying the view.

"No, I’m good. I have something else in mind next." Jack grinned over his shoulder.

"Care to share any details?" Ianto asked as he rose and carried the rest of the dishes into the kitchen, handing them over to Jack and stepping back to watch him bend to place them in the dishwasher.

Straightening up, Jack deftly untied Ianto’s robe and pulled him close, careful of Ianto’s bruises. "Well, they start with us returning to bed," he murmured against Ianto’s ear, nibbling on the tender lobe.

"An excellent idea," Ianto murmured, running a hand up Jack’s chest, "but feel free to continue."

"Then I thought I’d suck you till you’re hard, slide down onto you, and enjoy the ride."

A shudder ran through Ianto’s body at that, and he leaned into Jack’s touch, breathing a sigh of desire. Jack pushed the robe off Ianto’s shoulders, letting it fall to puddle around their feet. His eyes ran down the length of the body now exposed to his view, and then he kissed Ianto, pressing his hardening cock into the Welshman’s thigh.

Ianto moaned and deepened the kiss, exploring Jack’s mouth with his tongue as their hands stroked over each others’ bodies, the counter behind his back helping him stay upright as desire rushed through him.

Jack finally drew back from the kiss, catching Ianto’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging gently as he did. "We should move this back to the bedroom. I don’t want to add to your bruises."

"Shall I gather extra pillows?" Ianto asked, a smile creasing his face as he allowed his hands to roam over Jack’s shoulders and back.

"Well, I don’t want to smother you," Jack chuckled, beginning to back out of the kitchen while still keeping Ianto close.

"Something that’s quite a relief to hear," Ianto chuckled as he followed, leaving his robe on the kitchen floor, forgotten.

"I definitely prefer my partners alive and participating," Jack assured him, running his hands over Ianto’s ass as they moved through the flat.

"Something you’ve assured me of quite a few times," Ianto murmured. "Do they make a habit of turning into zombies on you?" He smiled slightly at the last.

"You’d be surprised," Jack muttered. "But neither of us is a zombie, so we’ll just forget about that." He pushed a finger between Ianto’s cheeks to distract him.

"Remind me to ask you about that later." As he spoke, Ianto moved closer, rubbing against Jack as they walked back to his bedroom and his decidedly rumpled bed.

"Uh huh." Jack cupped Ianto’s ass in his hands, lifting slightly as he wordlessly urged Ianto to wrap his legs around Jack’s waist.

"Perhaps we should save climbing you until later; my ribs don’t feel up to it at the moment."

"I take rain checks," Jack replied easily. "I thought it would be easier for you, but I guess not. Next time." He nudged Ianto toward the bed, and Ianto went willingly, settling on his back and looking up at Jack, his light blue eyes shining.

"I’ll look forward to it."

"Me too," Jack agreed as he settled astride Ianto, for the moment simply kneeling there and taking in the sight of Ianto spread out for his delectation.

"Something you need, sir?" Ianto asked, laughter lightening his eyes underneath the bruising.

"You, of course," Jack replied easily, running his hands lightly over the bruised chest and smiling when Ianto’s nipples peaked.

"Never could have guessed that one." As he spoke, Ianto slid his hands up Jack’s thighs, feeling the slight tug of the fine dark hair on them and making Jack shiver.

"Now, I find that hard to believe. I happen to know you’re a lot more observant than you like to let on," Jack said, continuing to caress Ianto with gentle hands.

"I was trying to provide a wry commentary, Captain," Ianto chuckled.

"And I was choosing to pretend to take you seriously," Jack retorted, leaning down to kiss him, Ianto chuckling against the soft brush of his lips.

"Just lie back and think of me," Jack advised, nibbling on Ianto’s lower lip.

"Isn’t that going to be rather boring for you?"

"I don’t think you could be boring if you tried. But I meant that you shouldn’t get too energetic. I don’t want to hurt you."

Ianto smiled up at him as he dragged his hands up Jack’s thighs. "Well, Captain, I’ll do my best to be entertaining in a non-energetic way."

"I have great faith in your ingenuity," Jack said as a shiver ran down his spine and his eyes fell half closed. He settled his hands on Ianto’s chest for the moment, his thumbs rubbing the hard nipples, Ianto sighing and arching up beneath him, his fingers kneading the thick muscles beneath them.

Watching Ianto, Jack bit back a groan of delight and reached over to the nightstand for the lube, which he pressed into Ianto’s hand. "Get me ready?" he suggested breathlessly, rocking against Ianto’s erection.

"Gladly," Ianto murmured, taking the gel and squeezing it out into his palm, letting it warm before he dragged his fingers through it, easing them between Jack’s thighs and pressing them against the tight ring of his anus, smiling with pleasure as they slipped inside.

Jack pressed down onto the fingers, clenching his ass around the invading digits with a soft moan of pleasure. "You feel so good."

"I could say the same for you," Ianto rasped, crooking his fingers to rub them against Jack’s prostate, his own erection hard and dripping as it pressed against his abdomen.

"Of course you could." Jack smirked even as he squirmed and gasped.

"Along with how many others?"

"How many others what?" Jack inhaled sharply and bore down on Ianto’s fingers, reaching for the lube to slick up the cock pressed between them.

"Could say the same," Ianto murmured, arching up into Jack’s grip while smiling to let Jack know he didn’t need an answer, making Jack smile crookedly.

"At this time, no one," Jack murmured, leaning down to kiss him again before raising himself up to sink down onto Ianto’s erection.

"Very good," Ianto sighed, his hands moving back to Jack’s thighs, caressing them restlessly, a direct contradiction to the calmness of his voice.

Jack braced his hands behind him, on the bed between Ianto’s legs, his back arching deeply as he rode Ianto’s cock, and he gasped at the sensation as he took the other man even deeper inside himself.

"God, Jack!" Ianto gasped, his back bowing against the mattress as he followed the other man’s motions, needing to feel that tight grasp.

"You feel so good inside me," Jack rasped, his eyes open the merest slit to watch Ianto’s face as they moved together, the comment earning him a guttural moan in response as Ianto’s hands closed on his hips again, grinding them together before one of them slid over to grasp Jack’s cock, stroking it in time with their thrusts. Jack cried out sharply, his ass clenching hard on Ianto’s cock as his hips moved more rapidly, jerking between Ianto’s fingers on and in him.

"Slowly," Ianto murmured, forcing himself to still, wanting the moment to last.

"Sadist," Jack panted laughingly, reluctantly slowing his rhythm to give Ianto what he wanted.

"Hedonist," Ianto shot back, the swelling along the left side of his face making his grin uneven.

"Always," Jack agreed, grinning as he rode Ianto. He slowly straightened atop the Welshman, bringing his hands forward to settle on Ianto’s chest again where they could tweak the rigid buds of his nipples.

"And you bring out that quality in others."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

Ianto chuckled at that, the subtle motions of his body pleasuring them both. "And just where else should I be wanting to get?"

"Well, I don’t think you can get any deeper..."

"Not as we are, no."

Jack’s eyebrows rose. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something to save for another time, Captain," Ianto murmured.

"I look forward to it," Jack replied, grinding down on him.

Ianto stilled at that and looked up at him, his blue eyes narrowed slightly in consideration. "So am I," he murmured.

"We have plenty of time." Jack rocked atop him.

"Time, Captain," Ianto murmured against Jack’s lips.

"Time for more?"

"I thought you were trying not to over-tax me."

"So I shouldn’t tease you by holding back too long," Jack retorted with a grin.

"Perhaps we could find a happy medium?"

Jack chuckled. "You’re a pushy bottom even when you’re topping." But he slowed his pace again.

"That would be because I’m not a bottom," Ianto shot back, eyeing Jack challengingly.

"I seem to recall times when I was buried balls deep in you," Jack retorted. "Which is just as good as having you balls deep in me."

"Which doesn’t make either of us a bottom." Ianto stroked Jack’s thighs as he spoke. "And at the time, I was—I thought being taken would be less involved than doing the taking."

"If sex is any good, it’s always involved. Even when it’s just a night’s pleasure with someone you’ll never see again, it’s still involved."

"Something I discovered after the fact."

"Of course, it’s always ten times better when Capt. Jack Harkness is involved."

"Sir, you were involved when I discovered that fact," Ianto chuckled before arching upward, his hand straying over to stroke Jack’s cock.

"Yes, I distinctly remember it," Jack gasped, thrusting into Ianto’s hand.

"Should I be proud of that fact?"

"Definitely." Jack squirmed on top of Ianto, knowing that soon he wasn’t going to be able to restrain his urge to ride hard and fast.

"Glad to hear it," Ianto murmured, shifting his hips before arching upward, driving his cock into Jack’s ass.

"Oh fuck!" Jack cried out sharply and began moving more rapidly, unable to hold back any longer. Ianto groaned and bucked upward, his hand tightening around Jack’s erection, jerking it in time with their thrusts.

Jack gasped, slamming himself down on Ianto as he felt his orgasm begin, the pleasure beginning at the base of his spine and radiating outward as he exploded, and the moment he felt Jack spasm around him, Ianto slammed upward, sheathing himself deeply in Jack’s ass, the pain in his ribs shifting to pleasure as his climax roared over him.

As the pleasure ebbed, Jack slumped down over Ianto, taking care to fall slightly to the side so as not to put undue pressure on his bruises, and Ianto sighed. "You ride well, Jack."

"I had a good mount."

"Glad you think so."

"I know so." Jack kissed him, making Ianto chuckle.

"So, shall we relax now, or do you need to get back to the Hub?"

"I think it can survive without me for one day. I’m not planning to move anytime soon."

"I don’t believe this is a problem for me."

"I’m delighted to hear it." Jack kissed Ianto’s shoulder, and Ianto yawned in answer, shifting slightly at the same time. Realizing that Ianto was growing uncomfortable, Jack carefully rose off him and stretched out at his side, one arm curving over Ianto’s waist.

Ianto wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist as well, idly stroking his side, his head canted to the side to study him.

"What?" Jack smiled fondly as he gazed back at Ianto.

"I was wondering the same thing you were earlier; why me?"

"You’re attractive, interesting, not afraid to stand up to me, and I like you. Why not you?"

"There is the fact that I swore to watch you suffer and not do anything to help you."

"First of all, I can’t die," Jack pointed out. "And there were extenuating circumstances. I like that you’re honest with me. No one could accuse you of telling me what I want to hear," he added with a chuckle. "And yes, I know that goes for Owen and Gwen too, but I happen to want _you_."

"That’s good to know," Ianto murmured.

"It feels pretty good too."

Ianto was quiet for a long moment, though he nodded. "Yes, it does," he finally said quietly.

"You don’t sound very happy about it."

"No, it’s not that I’m unhappy about that fact," Ianto said quickly. "I just hadn’t expected it would mean—that it would be—"

Jack eyed him curiously. "Just because I like sex and people doesn’t mean I like _meaningless_ sex."

"I—I’m sorry I thought otherwise, but you have to admit, you would flirt with a stump if it had the right knobs."

"Well, sure, but I have to _like_ the stump," Jack chuckled.

"You’d also have to be careful of splinters."

"If I get any injuries, I’ll have to ask you to kiss them better."

"After you’ve been snogging a stump?"

"Maybe I should skip the stump and just stick to you for a while, if you’ve no objection," Jack laughed.

"To the fact that you prefer me to a stump?" Ianto chuckled. "No, Captain, none at all."

"You should be flattered. I’ve known some very nice stumps in my time."

Ianto sighed and started to shake his head though the movement was quickly aborted when it made his head ring—no, that was his mobile. Reluctantly disentangling himself from Jack enough to grab it, he glanced at the display and sighed. "Tosh," was the one word explanation he gave before answering. "Good morning, Toshiko."

"Ianto, is everything all right then? I was worried when you didn’t come in this morning."

"I was feeling a bit under the weather; Jack knew I was staying home—unless there’s something wrong?"

"No, I was just concerned. Jack’s not in either," Tosh added, sounding shocked by that.

Ianto glanced over at Jack, his eyebrows raised as much as his facial swelling would allow, and Jack leaned closer to the phone.

"That’s because I’m here making sure Ianto’s comfortable, Tosh," he said.

"Ahh." She was quiet a moment before continuing. "Do you need anything?"

"No, we have plenty of supplies, thanks."

"All right; I’ll let you know if there are any emergencies—Gwen and Owen too as neither of them are in either."

"You should take the day too, Tosh," Jack said. "Yesterday was hard on everyone. Give yourself some time to relax and get past it."

"Someone should be here to monitor the rift," she protested.

"The system will alert me if anything happens," Jack replied. "Go get some rest, Toshiko. You need it as much as the rest of us."

"If you’re sure..."

"I am, and I’m the boss."

"Well, just remember to get some rest yourself, and tell Ianto that if he needs anything, he should ring me up."

"Oh, I think I’ll be able to take care of Ianto’s needs," Jack purred, giving the other man a hot look.

"Jack..." Ianto groaned, and there was a soft intake of breath from the other end of the phone line.

"Oh, I... see. Well then, I’ll see you both tomorrow." Tosh hung up before Jack could answer.

"Now then," Jack said, "where were we?"

"Recovering? Discussing your fixation with stumps?"

"Planning how I was going to have you this time."

Ianto gasped out a laugh at that comment. "I believe the word that describes you is insatiable, Captain."

"You didn’t already know that?"

"Well, there’s knowing and then there’s hands’ on experience."

"So why aren’t your hands on?" Jack wanted to know, rolling up to kneel straddling Ianto, his weight held off the other man.

"Perhaps because I’ve barely recovered from our last experience!" Ianto protested even though he was running his hands up Jack’s thighs, shaking his head at the laughing glint in the other man’s eyes.

"We’re going to have to work on building up your endurance," Jack murmured, looking down at Ianto’s hands on him as his body responded to the touch.

"I should be concerned as to what levels you want it built to."

"I assure you you’ll enjoy it," Jack promised, bracing his hands on either side of Ianto’s head while leaning forward and licking at his lips.

"Tosh—" Ianto murmured in between kisses.

Jack paused with his lips just brushing Ianto’s, eyebrows rising. "I really don’t think she’d be up for a threesome."

Ianto choked out a laugh at that, wincing when it jarred his ribs. "I simply meant, she realized..."

"Oh. Did you want to keep it a secret?"

"I just wasn’t sure if you would. I haven’t the best track record with office relationships." A pained expression accompanied the last comment, and Jack kissed him gently.

"Every relationship is different, Ianto."

"You would be the expert at that, hmm?"

Jack shrugged slightly. "I’ve been around for a while, Ianto, and I’ve always liked people, so yes, I suppose I am. You shouldn’t let one bad, okay disastrous, experience stop you from trying again. It’s the best part of being alive."

Ianto was silent for moment before nodding. "Even when it hurts."

"Maybe especially then," Jack replied softly, closing his eyes to hide the pain he knew had to be visible in their depths, and Ianto raised a hand to cup his cheek, his thumb stroking over Jack’s jaw line.

"Especially then," he nodded, sitting up enough to brush his lips over Jack’s.

"But let’s try to skip that part, shall we?" Jack suggested, opening his eyes again as they kissed.

Ianto nodded as he slid his hand back, threading his fingers through Jack’s hair and pulling him closer. "I’d prefer it," he whispered.

"Oh good. I look terrible in thick metal," Jack said, trying to make light of it.

"Thick metal?"

"Never mind, it was a poor attempt at a joke." Jack kissed him again, his tongue sliding into Ianto’s mouth, causing him to sigh and pull Jack closer.

"You should get some rest," Jack murmured a little later, one hand gently stroking the hair back from Ianto’s forehead.

"Will you?"

"I could sleep," Jack said, settling himself beside Ianto on the soft navy cotton sheets.

"Good, then I can as well," Ianto murmured, turning his head to study Jack as they lay there together.

"You only sleep if I do?" Jack asked, sounding startled.

"It’s not quite that hard and fast, but for now I’d rather you slept."

"Your wish is my command." Jack carefully draped an arm over Ianto’s waist, avoiding his bruises, and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing.

~*~

"Time, Jack," Ianto laughed, ducking as much as he was able out of Jack’s embrace and pointing at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"Slave driver," Jack grumbled, sitting up and running his hands through his dark hair, trying to wake up.

"Well, someone has to keep tabs on the lot of you." Muffling a grunt, Ianto stood and stumbled toward the washroom.

"Last I knew, _I_ was in charge," Jack called after him, getting up and stretching hugely.

"Of course you are, sir."

"As long as I do what you tell me," Jack chuckled, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Ianto’s waist, his chin on the other man’s shoulder.

"As if you always would," Ianto mused, pausing in the act of lifting a can of shaving gel to glance at Jack in the mirror’s reflection.

"Well, I would if I liked the order." Jack grinned at him, turning his head to press a kiss to the side of Ianto’s throat before letting go and stepping over to the toilet to relieve himself while Ianto focused on his own face and began to carefully spread the cool gel on his bruised and swollen face.

"That’s why I added the codicil ‘always’."

"Such precision." Jack moved past him to turn the shower on. "Going to join me?"

"It would save water, and the tank on this building isn’t particularly large." Once he finished speaking, Ianto reached for his razor and cleaned the lather and stubble from his face with quick, efficient strokes.

"How environmentally conscious and selfless of you."

"One does what one can." A quick flick of the razor under the stream of water from the faucet had it cleaned and set back in the holder, then Ianto turned and walked toward the shower. "Is it ready?"

"After you," Jack gestured grandly, and Ianto chuckled before stepping into the tub and under the warm spray.

"It’ll be interesting to see if Tosh called Gwen and Owen yesterday," Jack mused before sticking his head under the water.

"Do you really want to know?"

"True, we can play it up either way," Jack chuckled, grinning at Ianto as he washed his hair.

Ianto glanced up at Jack, his expression amused. "Any way as far as?"

"Whether they already know or not, I’m quite willing to grope you," Jack explained.

"I gathered it wouldn’t be a hardship for you."

"Well, it’ll be hard..."

Ianto groaned and pushed Jack out of the way so that he could take advantage of the shower. Jack laughed and washed up quickly before stepping out of the shower to take his turn shaving.

Once they were clean, dressed and fed, Ianto glanced at Jack, quirking a half-smile. "So, off to work then?"

"Work _and_ play," Jack chuckled, sliding an arm around Ianto’s shoulders as they stepped out of his flat.

"I’m shocked and amazed at that fact." They started down the stairs, and Ianto nodded at his downstairs neighbor as she came out of her flat. "Good morning, Mrs. Pearson."

"Good morning, Mr. Jones," she replied, giving Jack a hard look. "Are you sure everything is all right?"

"Everything is fine, better than fine," he replied, catching Jack’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

"If you say so, Mr. Jones." She seemed unconvinced, and Jack gave her a sunny smile as they passed.

"Have a lovely day, Mrs. Pearson," he said over his shoulder.

"Don’t antagonize her!"

"I was perfectly polite!" Jack protested.

Ianto glanced at Jack and opened his mouth, then sighed, shook his head and laughed. "Yes, you were."

"I’m just misunderstood."

"What you are is incorrigible."


End file.
